This invention relates to a code generator for generating a code signal in response to a selection operation on a board.
A variety of devices of this kind have been heretofore proposed besides a keyboard device using an arrangement of many electrical switches. However, they are difficult to produce with high density, and hence have the defects of appreciable bulkiness and high manufacturing cost.